


coming back to life

by misstaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuckolding, Edgeplay, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Fisting, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstaken/pseuds/misstaken
Summary: In a world free from duty, sacrifice, and Astral influence, Noctis finally takes his happiness into his own hands and is surprised to find both Lunafreya and Ardyn entirely willing to join him for the ride.





	1. wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this entirely on Kingsglaive Luna, even though I had the idea of Cuckquean Luna long before I saw the movie. As soon as I watched Kingsglaive, this just started writing itself. 
> 
> Ardyn/Luna/Noctis OT3 with background Nyx/Luna.
> 
> Spoilers RAMPANT (just in case you haven’t beat the game yet) so be forewarned.

It wasn’t until after his wedding in the afterlife that Noctis realized he hadn’t put a great deal of thought into the intricacies of life after marriage. He was so nervous about the entire ordeal when he first left Insomnia for Accordo that most of his energy was spent pretending to have a level head whenever the topic came up. After the fall of Insomnia and the beginning of his journey across Lucis with his friends, Noctis was more concerned with Lunafreya’s safety than he was about marrying her, considering there was no more peace treaty to seal with their nuptials. Following the Rite of the Hydraean, any remaining possibility of their wedding was rendered null and void, but Noctis never stopped thinking of his fiancé, even towards the very end of his time in the human realm.

There were dreamlike moments during his ten years within the Crystal in which she appeared before him, dressed in clothes that he had never seen before: a trench coat, colorful silk scarves, an intricate gown. The dream followed the same script each time; Noctis spoke to Lunafreya, pouring his heart out as she listened silently. Without a response, her coat and scarf fell to the floor. He told her that he loved her as she straddled his thighs, her eyes as impassive as her body was soft and warm. The chain was cool against his lips as he kissed along her collarbone, divesting her of the layers of lace and brocade. It was an interlude that he didn’t entirely understand and was unlike any that he had with Lunafreya while she was alive, but Noctis chose not to question such pleasant thoughts; they were a welcome diversion from the rigors of Bahamut’s training.

The same lasciviousness applied to his thoughts of Ardyn Izunia in equal measure. While Noctis had been nervous about his arranged marriage to Lunafreya, he surreptitiously developed a rapport with the self-proclaimed “man of no consequence” that quickly bloomed into an illicit relationship that they carried on for much longer than Noctis could rationalize to anyone, especially himself. Ardyn had first propositioned him outside of the caravan before their visit to Titan, and after the most intense orgasm of his life to date, Noctis found every possible excuse to slip away from the group to be with Ardyn. The older man had the ability to create a stitch in time, which proved convenient when their rendezvous continued until dawn was about to break; otherwise, Gladiolus would have certainly caught Noctis bent over his camping chair, the Coleman logo centimeters from his face while Ardyn fucked him into the canvas, pale skin aglow from the blue lights that emanated softly from the surface of the Haven.

Noctis was aware that the Astrals did not approve of his lust for “The Accursed”, and to their displeasure his emotional ties to the other man took precedence over his enmity. At first, consumed by anger and frustration, he tried to see the situation from their perspective. The longer he spent within the Crystal, learning the history of the Scourge and the plans that the Astrals set in place to cure it, the more obvious it was that Ardyn was also a victim of his own circumstances; eventually, Noctis no longer wanted to destroy Ardyn as he did in the beginning. By the time Noctis emerged from the crystal, having made peace with his own destiny, his primary goal was to help Ardyn find the same serenity that he discovered during his years of solitude.

So, when the ring of the Lucii was destroyed and the light finally returned to Eos, Noctis awoke alone in the Afterlife and immediately set out to find Lunafreya. Various afterlife theories existed amongst the people of Eos: some believed in a paradise for the pious and punishment for the damned, but Noctis soon discovered that life outside of the mortal realm was mutable to his will. Lunafreya was waiting for him in an entirely intact Insomnia and their wedding was a joyously lavish event, the picture of what it should have been years ago. During a quiet moment after the ceremony, Noctis produced a picture of his team to share with Lunafreya; his expression clouded with melancholy as he returned to that time. Lunafreya gently kissed him, reminding him that he wasn’t alone, and while he savored the feeling of his Queen’s lips, he noted how different her smooth skin felt from the rough whiskers that chafed his face every time Ardyn kissed him.

Both Noctis and Lunafreya felt anxious about their wedding night, and each was pleasantly surprised to find out that the other hadn’t died a virgin. When Lunafreya admitted to spending a portion of the night before the treaty signing with Nyx Ulric, Noctis’s mind immediately conjured the image of his wife and the other man; she showed him images of the reception where they met, and upon seeing her in the dress she wore that night, Noctis wondered if the images he saw in the Crystal were his own dreams or if they were another man’s memories that Bahamut projected into his mind. Either way, he had thought too long and too hard about her in and out of said formalwear and wasn’t interested in waiting any longer to have Lunafreya for himself. When Lunafreya and Noctis lay sweaty and boneless against each other later that night, Noctis wondered how his wife would take the revelation that he had never had sex with a woman prior to their wedding night. Lunafreya seemed more than satisfied with his performance, so he decided to leave the Ardyn issue alone until it came up naturally.

Marriage to Lunafreya was novel at first, as was ruling over the afterlife’s version of Insomnia. Noctis had offered his father a chance to take the throne back, but Regis declined, explaining that his time as King had come and gone; the reign of Regis Lucis Caelum was one marked by war and darkness, and Noctis was the appropriate choice to lead the people in the world of eternal light. King Noctis and Queen Lunafreya were revered by the people of After-Lucis, as Noctis liked to call it, and Lunafreya found a new calling when she discovered that she could soothe the tortured souls of humans that were casualties of the Starscourge, their bodies turned into daemons but their consciousnesses still intact until death. Noctis, on the other hand, attended meetings and signed legislation, but everything seemed mundane compared to the adventure he had with his friends and eventual lovers while he was still alive. While Lunafreya found joy working with the people, Noctis passed the time searching for Ardyn, convinced that if it was possible to cleanse the souls of the people who had become daemons, the same could have happened to Ardyn; he discovered that there were other timelines that existed along the one that he and Lunafreya ruled over, and Noctis eventually discovered a kingdom that resembled the past nation of Solheim, with a king that bore an uncanny resemblance to Ardyn.

Lunafreya sensed her husband’s unease and encouraged him to go to Ardyn. Somehow she knew what had happened between them before and after her death, and Noctis felt simultaneously blessed and guilty that he was married to someone with a nearly clairvoyant sense of perception. He expected Ardyn to harbor some sort of animosity towards him and was pleasantly surprised when their sexual relationship picked up right where it had left off. Noctis lost track of the number of days that he spent with Ardyn in Post-Solheim, and between the hours that he spent spread out before and beneath Ardyn, he thought of his kingdom and of Lunafreya. Nyx Ulric was staying with her during his absence, and while Ardyn crouched between his legs, lazily rolling his tongue over Noctis’s balls, his mind flashed to his own bed, where he envisioned Lunafreya screaming into the Glaive’s shoulder as the other man slammed his hips against hers, fucking her with reckless abandon. Ardyn seemed to sense his distraction, and released Noctis’s erection from his grasp.

“Why did you stop?” Noctis gasped, looking down at the auburn-haired man. “I was so close.”

“I suppose in this post-currency world, asking a Gil for your thoughts would be cliche,” Ardyn replied, abruptly removing his mouth from Noctis’s groin, “I certainly hope that our little tryst hasn’t grown mundane already, Noct.” He pushed himself to a standing position, relaxing against the wall as he eyed his lover.

Noctis licked his lips. “No use in lying to you, is there?”

“I’m afraid not,” Ardyn shook his head. “I’d love to know who you were thinking of. Normally I’m able to keep your mind more than occupied. At least tell me that it was the lovely Queen Lunafreya, and not another man?”

He thought his response over before responding. “What if it was her?”

“Aren't you supposed to think of the person you’re having an affair with while you’re sleeping with your wife, not the other way around?” Ardyn chuckled. “I’ve enjoyed our time together, but if the novelty has worn off…”

“It’s not that,” Noctis sighed, glancing down at his cock and wondering if Ardyn had any intention of finishing what he had started. “I just got distracted for a minute. If you want to finish…”

“Mmm,” Ardyn eyed Noctis’s prick and smiled. “I’d like to see you get yourself off at this point. Let whatever fantasy took your attention away from me do the honors. I’ll take my pleasure when you’re able to focus.”

Noctis opened his mouth to protest, but he knew that Ardyn wasn’t going to go back on his decision. He wordlessly extended his hand, and Ardyn handed him the lubricant from the stash in the drawer. He was already so hard that decided to go for efficiency, closing his eyes as his hand moved up and down his shaft with quick strokes while his mind returned to his previous fantasy. This time, Lunafreya’s yelps and sighs were punctuated by Ardyn’s familiar breathy groans instead of Nyx’s. For a split second he tried to replace Lunafreya with his own image, but gave up and allowed the fantasy of his lover fucking his wife take him over the edge in record time.

The next morning, Noctis awoke and glanced over his shoulder at Ardyn’s spot in the bed. He always woke up before Noctis, and after the previous night, Noctis was equal parts embarrassed and intrigued by his fantasy. Noctis dressed quickly and wandered out of the bedroom to find his lover sitting at the kitchen table, one of the hundreds of books from his library open on the table.

“I’m not the type who’s easily offended, Noct, but when you’re moaning your wife’s name in your sleep, it’s probably time that you head back to her,” Ardyn said over the top of his book. “I’ll be here, don’t worry.”

Noctis swallowed and started talking, unrehearsed words spilling haphazardly from his lips. “Come back with me. To Insomnia.”

Ardyn closed his book and raised his eyebrow higher than Noctis had ever seen. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me. Come back with me. You don’t have to stay there forever. I just…” he looked down at his hands, twisting the ring on his finger anxiously. “I know this isn’t right, I’m a married man now, but…”

“Right or wrong is no concern of mine. I stopped caring about decorum ages ago, well before I met my end in the mortal world, Noct. I’m not looking for an apology.” Ardyn folded his hands on the table atop his book. “If your Queen will have me, then I'll gladly pay the royal family a visit. One advantage of being dead is that there’s really no reason to be impatient. I lived for two thousand years and during that time figured out that if something is meant to be, it’ll eventually come to pass.”

“What are you getting at?” Noctis folded his arms over his chest.

“Go home, Your Highness. Settle whatever this is, and when you’ve made your decision, let me know when and where I’m to see you next. I’m rather skilled at waiting.” Ardyn stood from the table and sauntered towards Noctis, tilting his chin upwards with one fingertip. “Last night, while you were jerking off in front of me, I realized that I haven’t seen such ecstasy on your face since the first time you and I had sex. I do hope that whatever you were fantasizing about comes to pass.”

Noctis turned quickly to look out the window. “Yeah, um, me too,” he answered. “We have phones in After-Lucis. I didn’t even think to ask, do you have them here?”

“Do you want me to?” Ardyn replied with a chuckle. He turned his hand over and a black Crown City issue smartphone appeared in his palm. “It’s much simpler than in the mortal realm, isn’t it? If you want something enough, it’s yours for the taking.”

Noctis ignored the hidden meaning in his lover’s statement, looking down as his phone lit up and a message from Ardyn appeared on the screen. Before he could even ask how Ardyn knew his number, Noctis shook his head and accepted the fact that his lover was probably some kind of undead wizard, like the daemons that he had fought during his years on Eos, but much more attractive.

“I’ll text you,” Noctis said, encircling Ardyn’s waist with his hands and standing on his toes to kiss his lover’s lips. Their mouths played against each other for a few moments, hands lingering over each other’s arms and chests before reluctantly breaking apart. “I just...need to work some things out.”

“Take all the time you need,” Ardyn tapped his fingertip against Noctis’s lips. “Your feelings for me were more than a passing fancy; that’s all I really needed to know.”

During his return trip to After-Lucis, Noctis was haunted by the image of Ardyn standing in the doorway watching him leave. As much as he had been thinking about Lunafreya in the past days, it pained him to leave Ardyn; the older man had mellowed considerably after the daemons were purged by the Ring of the Lucii. Lunafreya was also almost perpetually relaxed these days, and Noctis wondered if his own personality was at fault for his anxiety, or if he just needed more time to adjust before he could completely embrace their new shared reality.

Before long, Noctis reached the Citadel, and Lunafreya descended the long staircase to meet him halfway. He swept her into his arms and kissed her, the soft floral notes of her hair a stark contrast from Ardyn's unique scent, which always reminded him of the deep woods at night.

“I missed you,” Lunafreya murmured in Noctis’s ear, “I’m happy you’re back safely.”

Noctis gazed down into his wife’s crystal blue eyes. “Did you think I wasn't gonna come back?”

Lunafreya shook her head. “No, I knew you would. Your return was sooner than I thought it would be.” She paused. “Did you find him?”

“I did,” Noctis said, his subconscious reminding him of the circumstances that brought him back to Insomnia in the first place. “He’s different now. Maybe...this is what he was like before he was possessed, or whatever you want to call it.”

Her brow creased thoughtfully, and she opened and closed her mouth once before responding. “I imagine he would be different than the man we knew as the Chancellor of Nifelheim was, now that he’s free from the influence of the daemons and absolved of the burden his fate,” Lunafreya took Noctis’s hand and started back towards the castle, her back to him as she spoke. “Nyx sends his regards, by the way.” Her hand squeezed more tightly for a moment.

“He left already?” Noctis hoped that the other man would have been in the Citadel; he wanted to thank him at least once for all that he had done for Lunafreya over the years, but their paths never seemed to cross.

“Umbra sent notice of your impending return, so he returned to Galahd this morning,” she replied, her dress swishing gently back and forth as she pushed the doors open and strode down the hall towards the elevators. “Nyx has the utmost respect for you, Noctis. He still looks at me the way that he did before you and I were wed, but he won’t approach me anymore.”

Noctis stopped in his tracks. “Well, that’s good, right?”

Lunafreya turned around to face Noctis, her smile wistful. “The nights were long without you, my love. I’ve grown accustomed to the warmth of another person by my side.”

A wave of guilt washed over Noctis as he tried to recall an evening that he and Ardyn hadn’t spent in each other’s arms. “Did you...want him…to…?” Noctis trailed off, wondering how he was going to propose the idea of bringing Ardyn to Insomnia when he couldn’t even put together a coherent sentence regarding his wife’s needs.

“Would you have been upset if I did?” She looked up at him through her dark eyelashes, coaxing the truth from him with her eyes.

Noctis took a breath and glanced down at his shoes. “I, uh, don’t have a lot of room to judge you on that.” He returned his gaze to his wife. “Me and Ardyn, we…”

“I know,” Lunafreya said, her cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink, “It’s written all over your face.”

He placed a hand on the side of his neck where Ardyn had roughly sucked and bitten him so many times, wondering if there was a telltale mark that gave them away. “Sorry,” he finally admitted sheepishly.

“I’m not upset, Noctis. There was no doubt in my heart as to why you needed to see him so badly.” His Queen touched his cheek gently, her fingers caressing the two-day beard growth on his face. “But now that you’re here...show me how much you missed me,” she said, her voice taking on a tone of determination as she dropped her hand to his side, twining her fingers through his, this time leading him towards their bedroom.

Their clothing fell to the floor methodically; his shirt, her dress, his pants and her underwear, until Noctis eased Lunafreya back to the bed, kneeling beside her and slipping his hand between her legs, his fingers tracing a path back and forth along her wet slit as she grit her teeth and pressed her hips into his palm. “I think you missed me as much as I missed you,” he said, his index finger slipping inside her body while he used his other hand to stroke her clit, watching Lunafreya’s eyes squeeze shut.

“Tell me about Ardyn,” she gasped, reserve falling away as she began to melt into his touch. “Was it...what you hoped it would be?”

His cock throbbed as he thought back to Ardyn, legs spread before him in the same way that Lunafreya was now; the scene was completely different but no less erotic. “Yeah,” Noctis groaned, wanting to relieve some of the tension building in his groin, but Lunafreya’s pleasure was more important at the moment. “He’s...so good, Luna,” Noctis withdrew his fingers from Lunafreya’s cunt, moving his other hand to circle her nipple while his fingers continued to apply pressure to her clit. She gasped and sighed, arching her back off of the bed.

“I’m jealous,” she admitted through ragged breath, “please, Noctis…”

“You make me feel amazing, and you’re amazing too,” Noctis assured her, gently tweaking the pink bud of her nipple until she shivered. “Don’t be jealous.”

Lunafreya opened her eyes. “That’s not what...I meant…” Her voice trailed off into a long sigh, her eyes closing again. “I’m so close, Noctis, don’t stop.”

Noctis paused for a moment and Lunafreya whined softly, wordlessly begging him to continue. He leaned in and kissed her lips, her breath hot against his face as she came. She was so beautiful when she let herself succumb to her passion; talking about Ardyn while he watched Lunafreya climax intensified his need for both of them. He kissed her as she came down, opening her legs with sticky fingers and sinking into her slick heat in a single motion. There were definite logistical advantages to sex with a woman that he hadn’t realized before he and Lunafreya had consummated their marriage. Lunafreya’s ankles wrapped around Noctis’s calves as he established his pace, relishing the sensation of her body and the sight of her platinum blonde hair spread beneath her and her blue eyes open wide. He wondered if Lunafreya would enjoy seeing him in her position, prone and vulnerable as Ardyn took his pleasure.

Just as he sometimes heard Luna’s breathy gasps in his ear as Ardyn fucked him, he heard the low rumble of Ardyn’s chuckle from the corner of his mind as he moved inside Lunafreya, his Queen’s delicate body jerking forward to meet each thrust. “Luna, you’re incredible,” Noctis said, “I missed you so much, I never stopped thinking of you, even while he was fucking me.” He immediately regretted his confession, but Lunafreya merely opened her eyes for a moment and met his gaze.

“I missed you too, my love,” she breathed, “welcome home.” Noctis lost track of time in her soft curves and warm body until he could hold back no longer. His dark hair fell in his eyes, obscuring his view of Lunafreya as he came inside of her, groaning and collapsing forward onto his hands. Lunafreya lifted her warm palms to his flushed cheeks, lifting her head to kiss Noctis on the mouth.

The king and queen held their position for a few more moments, catching their breath before Noctis carefully pulled out and lay down next to Lunafreya. Her words before her orgasm echoed in his mind and he propped himself up on one elbow, pushing a damp lock of hair out of her eyes. “Hey,” he thought aloud, composing his thoughts as he spoke, “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Hm?” Lunafreya pulled the sheet over her lower body as she snuggled closer to her husband. “You don’t usually want to talk after we make love, you just want to fall asleep.”

“Yeah, well,” Noctis continued, “I’ve had this on my mind for a while now. How would you feel if...Ardyn came to Insomnia?”

Lunafreya blinked a few times. “You’re not suggesting he move into the Citadel with us?”

“No, not like that. Just a visit. He’s got his home - it’s like Solheim was. It’s pretty obvious that he created it from his memories of the last time he was actually happy. You know what happened two thousand years ago.” Noctis explained, and Lunafreya nodded. “The Astrals don’t have any control over what we do anymore, Luna. I know we’re all here because of them, but…”

“You don’t want their deeds to continue keep us apart,” she finished his sentence. “I told you before you went to see Ardyn that I saw his true nature, right before he took my life. When I said I was jealous, it wasn’t because he was sleeping with you, Noctis,” she explained, looking away from him for a moment, and Noctis wondered if the color in her face was exertion or emotion as she finished her sentence. “After I came to this world, and while I waited for you to fulfill your destiny as the Chosen King...my last moments on Eos were a reoccurring dream. When I tried in vain to heal his broken soul, I too saw his past, who he was to the people of Solheim, the kingdom that was taken from him. I occasionally wondered what it would have been like to stand by his side as his Oracle. There were dreams...of being with him as I was to be with you…” she trailed off.

“Then how come you didn’t come with me when I went to see him?” Noctis asked, arranging the pillows behind his head and pulling Lunafreya over until her head rested on his shoulder. She shifted against him until she was comfortable, draping her arm across Noctis’s chest.

“It was something you needed to do on your own,” Lunafreya reasoned, and Noctis nodded. “Your feelings for him are more than either of you realized, and I recognize that. We can discuss him tomorrow, if that’s alright with you. Just for tonight, be mine, my King.”

“Definitely,” Noctis murmured as Lunafreya kissed him goodnight, rolling over onto her own pillow and leaving him to wonder if Bahamut had any way of knowing what his life would become when he was finally free of the Astrals’ influence.


	2. in the flesh

Ardyn arrived at the Citadel a few days later on his black Chocobo, the spitting image of one of the paintings that hung inside the glittering edifice. Noctis and Lunafreya greeted Ardyn with all of the decorum expected of two heads of state, and Ardyn responded with a sweeping bow, taking Lunafreya’s hand and kissing it while his eyes remained on Noctis.

“I see that the two of you dressed for the occasion,” he said with a smile, “I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you in this sort of regalia, Noct. No pun intended, of course,” he added in response to Noctis’s heavy sigh and rolled eyes. “You make a ridiculously fetching king.”

“Likewise,” Noctis replied. “Welcome to Insomnia.” Lunafreya nodded. “I guess it’s welcome back, but I think things are pretty different now.”

“It has been a long time since you and I shared each other’s company,” she added, and Ardyn tipped his hat to her.

“The circumstances are indeed much more favorable this time around,” he agreed, clearly uninterested in the decorum expected towards two heads of state. “I was surprised that Noct reached out to me so quickly after his return home.”

Lunafreya smiled serenely. “There are most definitely benefits to life after death.”

“Yeah, like no Council to deal with,” Noctis said, “What the King says goes.” He grinned.

Ardyn sputtered. “I do hope for Insomnia’s sake that the King doesn’t make every decision in a void,” he said, and Noctis shot an offended look in the other man’s direction. “No disrespect, Your Highness, but a modern ruler would involve his queen in the process, don’t you agree? Especially one as qualified as Lady Lunafreya.”

“Noctis regularly requests my assistance in his affairs. You were invited here on my accord as much as his,” Lunafreya faced Noctis and Ardyn as they stepped into the elevator, and she pressed the combination of buttons that allowed them to access the royal family’s residence on the highest floor. They rode in silence until the elevator doors slid open again, and Noctis walked in front of his wife and his lover, showing Ardyn to the plush chairs in the sitting room as Lunafreya headed towards the kitchen.

Lunafreya prepared beverages for the three of them, and Ardyn took a moment to turn in a full circle, observing his surroundings. “It’s bright in here,” he commented, motioning towards the large skylights that covered the domed ceiling. “Quite different from traditional Lucian architecture.”

“That’s Luna’s design,” Noctis said, “Fenestala Manor was always full of light. She loves watching the sun come up.”

“While you sleep in, I assume” Ardyn quipped. “A situation I came to know all too well recently.”

“We created this floor together,” Lunafreya explained, “from our favorite elements from both of our worlds.” She set a glass down in front of Ardyn and Noctis. “Ice wine,” she said, “I haven’t had any since I left Tenebrae.”

Ardyn took a sip of his drink. “Long-lost creature comforts certainly make life after death more pleasant, don’t they? When I first arrived here, Izunia was the first thing I found.”

“Izunia?” Noctis swallowed a mouthful of sweet wine. He had traveled the world at this point, and still no one understood desserts quite like Tenebrae. “Your mother?”

“Certainly not!” Ardyn laughed congenially. “Izunia is my Chocobo. She was always with me while I was doing my work a a healer back in Solheim.”

Ardyn’s story was interrupted by Noctis’s sputtering laughter. “Wait a sec, you took your last name from your Chocobo? All that drama...over a pet?”

“Well, it’s not as if I had planned on changing my name, Noct. That unfortunate excommunication business happened rather suddenly. In any case, Izunia was my constant companion and near and dear to my heart. It pained me beyond words when she finally passed away, so I was thrilled to find out that there’s an afterlife for Chocobos as well.” Ardyn crossed his arms over his chest resolutely.

Noctis nodded, glancing at Lunafreya, whose smile was serene. “Prompto always said…’if there’s no Chocobos in the Afterlife, then I don’t want to go there’.”

“Then it will be quite the reunion when he finally arrives,” Lunafreya said, setting her glass on the coffee table. “You seem well, Ardyn.” She paused, clasping her hands and bowing her head slightly. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t bring you the peace that you sought on Eos.”

“It’s a pity that we had to part on such unfortunate terms,” Ardyn replied congenially, “but here we all are, Astrals be damned. Best we no longer dwell on the past.”

Noctis hadn’t expected Ardyn to apologize to Lunafreya, although a tiny part of him naively hoped that he would at least make an effort. She seemed unfazed by his lack of remorse, merely taking another sip of her wine and crossing her legs. “Unfortunate indeed,” Lunafreya agreed, “I don’t believe that my death was in vain, though. It made Noctis stronger and allowed him to fulfill his destiny, and without him we wouldn’t all be together today, would we?”

“Forgiving as always, Lady Lunafreya,” Ardyn leaned back against the plush cushions of his chair, taking his hat off and setting it on his knee. “Spending the prime of your life healing the suffering of the world seems to have not taken the same toll on you as it did me.”

“Weren’t you the one who said that dwelling on the past wasn’t gonna help anyone?” Noctis interjected.

Ardyn chuckled. “Ready to get down to business, I see.” He raised an eyebrow at Lunafreya. “Noct invited me here under the pretense of a meeting between my kingdom and yours, but you and I both know he’s a terrible liar.”

“Noctis returned from his visit to Solheim and said that you had changed,” Lunafreya said, “He asked me if I would have you as a visitor, and I wanted to see you with my own eyes.”

“I see,” Ardyn stood from his chair, hat dropping to the floor, and sauntered slowly towards Noctis, placing his hands on the younger man’s shoulders, his grasp firm. “Did he tell you any of the particulars of how he and I passed our time together?”

“Hey,” Noctis craned his head towards Ardyn. “I don’t kiss and tell.”

“You don’t need to say a word, Noct. The general public painted a picture of the Prince as an introvert who never showed his emotions, but I feel like I’ve always been able to draw out the real you. It’s one of your most endearing traits.” Ardyn cocked his head at Lunafreya. “Methinks your lovely wife would agree.”

Lunafreya covered her mouth but failed to disguise her laughter. “Noctis can’t hide his feelings from the people he loves, even when it’s against his better judgment. It’s a side of him that I’ve always felt blessed to see.”

While Noctis had come to expect the unexpected as a matter of principle, and he had certainly fantasized about Ardyn and Lunafreya more than once, he was still caught off guard by his lover and his wife bonding at his expense. He took a deep breath, the pressure of Ardyn’s hands on his shoulders too intense to ignore. “I’m glad I can bring the two of you together on common ground,” he finally returned, and Ardyn’s hand released his shoulder and moved up the side of his neck, gloved palm resting on the nape while his long fingers brushed against his favorite spot on Noctis’s throat.

“He’s sensitive, isn’t he?” Ardyn kept his eyes on Lunafreya as he traced the outline of Noctis's windpipe, fingertips resting on the younger man’s Adam’s apple. “Have you ever kissed him here while he’s begging you for more, felt his desperate cries beneath your lips?”

Lunafreya shifted in her chair, contemplating her response. “I haven’t,” she said in a hesitant tone, “but I wouldn’t be averse to it either.” Her words were vague, but Noctis knew the look in her eyes as she followed the motion of Ardyn’s hands on Noctis’s body. She had taken a vow of chastity until marriage when she ascended to Oracle, but confessed to Noctis that when she realized that the peace treaty was beginning of the end, she allowed herself a selfish tryst with the Glaive entrusted with her safety before committing to remain chaste until consummating her marriage. Noctis had taken no such vow, and felt vaguely guilt when he thought of how many times he’d had sex after his departure from Insomnia even though Lunafreya never seemed to hold his behavior against him.

Ardyn was a master of reading between the lines and dropped his hand down to Noctis’s collar, fingering the top button of his shirt while holding Lunafreya’s attention. “Your brother upheld you as a bastion of purity until the very end, you know. Nothing could ever change his mind about that. I liked to tease him about your wedding night after I took it upon myself to arrange your marriage. If looks could kill...”

“Don’t bring my brother into this,” Lunafreya cautioned, the desire in her eyes clouding over, “I have no enmity towards you, Ardyn, but leave Ravus out of whatever comes to pass between the three of us. His only fault was that his love for me was too strong.”

Noctis felt Ardyn’s hand pause. “If Ravus is the only thing off limits, then consider our boundaries set.” He opened the top two buttons of Noctis’s shirt, the tips of his fingers hot against Noctis’s collarbone as he attempted to restore the mood. “Is it safe to assume that this is what you want, Noct?” Noctis couldn’t see the expression on Ardyn’s face, but he knew it by heart at this point. As much as he was enjoying Ardyn’s hands on his body, they hadn’t invited Ardyn to Insomnia with the intention of leaving Lunafreya out; the terms were quite the opposite.

“Not exactly,” Noctis said, “I didn’t think it was fair to Luna to keep you all to myself.”

He wasn’t sure if the noise that Ardyn made would be classified as pure shock, abject elation, or somewhere in between, but the flush that crept up Lunafreya's neck at his reaction was unmistakable. She pursed her lips and nodded, standing from her chair and approaching Noctis and Ardyn. “I’ve always found you intriguing, no matter how many times Gentiana told me to stay away from you,” she said with quiet resolve. “This gathering was Noctis’s idea, but…” Lunafreya stopped in front of Ardyn, reaching out to take his hand in an eerily similar manner as the last time they were face to face, “I had no objections to the proposition.”

While Lunafreya’s hands closed around Ardyn’s right hand, the fingers on his left hand pressed into Noctis’s shoulder with intent. She lifted his hand to her lips as if to kiss the top of his hand as he had done to her as a greeting, but instead took his index finger into her mouth, her lips closing around his first knuckle. Ardyn breath, grasping Noctis’s shoulder while the younger man brought his right hand up to cover Ardyn’s left, threading their fingers together. Lunafreya began to work at the button on Ardyn’s glove, much in the same way he had done to Noctis’s collar, and the room was noticeably silent.

Reluctantly removing his hand from Lunafreya’s mouth long enough to take off his gloves, Ardyn cupped Lunafreya’s face in his hands, bending down until his lips were a hair’s breadth away from hers. “It takes a lot to surprise me,” he said in a low voice at last, and from his seated position Noctis saw his wife's hands had dropped to her sides and were trembling with anticipation.

“You were speechless for a minute, that says volumes,” Noctis murmured, his erection already pressing against the heavy fabric of his dress clothes. In hindsight, inviting Ardyn to the Citadel under formal pretenses was a mistake, but if this was like any other time the two of them got together, no one would be fully dressed for much longer.

If Ardyn had a smart remark prepared for Noctis, it was forgotten as soon as Lunafreya stood on her toes and kissed Ardyn, holding herself in place with her arms around his neck. His hat fell to the floor and her hands grasped his brocade scarves when she paused for a moment to breathe, pulling herself back against him and crushing their lips together once more. Noctis supposed he should have been jealous, but instead he shifted his weight in the overstuffed velvet chair, his brain responding to the sight of Lunafreya and Ardyn kissing and his body reacting to his knowledge of how good each of their kisses felt.

Noctis cleared his throat. “Do you guys want to...take this to the bedroom?” Lunafreya disentangled her arms from Ardyn’s scarves, her face flushed with excitement. Ardyn’s eyes were dark with lust, a look that was normally directed at Noctis but this time seemed to be shared equally between king and queen.

“Lead the way,” Ardyn said, extending a hand to Noctis. He pulled himself up from the chair with Ardyn’s help; Lunafreya’s heels clicked on the wooden floor as she made her way back to the bedroom ahead of the two men. Before entering the room, Ardyn stopped Noctis and leaned towards him, kissing his lips and speaking quietly in his ear. “I’m going to fuck her, you do understand that.” It was a statement rather than a query, and Noctis responded in a similarly hushed tone.

“She’d probably be upset if you didn’t.”

“Just setting the record straight,” Ardyn replied, his tone of voice returning to normal, leading Noctis into the bedroom with his hand in the small of the younger man’s back. “I must say, you two have impeccable taste. This bed could sleep the residents of a small village. The decor is a bit drab, though. Could use a few more floral prints.” He wandered around the bed in a similar fashion as he had the front room. Noctis sat down on the bed, and Ardyn picked up the chair from Lunafreya’s dressing table. “Ah, I think I’d prefer to have you sit here,” Ardyn thought aloud, already beginning to take control. Lunafreya perched on the edge of the mattress to remove her shoes, and Ardyn took the opportunity to shed his overcoat and scarves as well as toe off his boots.

“How do you want to see your King, Lady Lunafreya?” Ardyn approached her from the other side of the bed, his footfalls silent against the throw rug. “Surely you’ve got thoughts on how this scene should play out.”

Lunafreya glanced at Noctis and then back at Ardyn, biting her lip softly. “Naked,” she answered, “where I can see him, and he can watch us.”

Noctis swallowed hard at his wife’s request and his lover’s lascivious grin. “Your wish is my command,” Ardyn replied, “shall we offer a helping hand or leave him to his own devices?”

“Let’s help him out, for now,” Lunafreya said, sliding off of the bed and padding softly towards Noctis, who sat in the chair with his knees spread. She lifted him to his feet and began to unbutton his black shirt while Ardyn moved behind Noctis, helping him out of his jacket and sashes.

“I can undress myself,” Noctis protested lamely, and Ardyn patted him on the ass reassuringly.

“Of course you can, but after this you’re on your own until we’re finished, Noct,” Ardyn reminded him. “Don’t worry. We couldn’t forget about you,” he added, nipping Noctis’s earlobe and running his tongue along the shell of his ear until Noctis shivered. Lunafreya continued to undress Noctis while Ardyn nibbled his ear and kissed along his chin, his clothing making a pitch-black pool on the floor. When he was naked as the day he was born, Lunafreya pressed a kiss to his lips. Ardyn’s scent blended with hers as they kissed and Noctis took a deep breath, the reality of the situation settling in.

“I love you,” she mouthed against his parted lips before stepping back and turning her attention towards Ardyn. “Now what?”

“You did all the work for him, now it’s my turn,” Ardyn replied, his fingers drifting idly over Lunafreya’s shoulders and down her sides. Noctis knew she was ticklish on her ribs and watched as she shivered, biting her lip in an attempt to stifle the urge to laugh. “I’m going to enjoy this,” he observed aloud, reaching behind her neck to loosen the ties holding her top in place. When Ardyn removed his hands from the nape of her neck, the silken material fell to Lunafreya’s waist, and he made an appreciative noise as he took in her half-naked body. Noctis knew how much Ardyn loved to tease his partner, to draw out their pleasure until it was maddening; he was never able to be so patient himself.

Lunafreya and Noctis’s eyes were fixed on Ardyn’s nimble fingers, drawing a path along her belly from her navel to her left nipple. His hands were much larger than Noctis’s, cupping her breast easily with one hand. Her hands strayed to Ardyn’s waist, holding onto the pleated fabric at his hip as he slid one hand behind her back, tipping her slightly backwards and bending forward to take her nipple between his teeth. Lunafreya whined and sucked in a sharp breath as Ardyn pressed his thigh between her legs. “It’s been some time since I’ve been with a woman,” Ardyn murmured to Lunafreya, “Perhaps she never admitted this to you, but your beloved Gentiana and I certainly enjoyed each other’s company before...differences of opinion, shall we say, tore our relationship asunder.”

“Gentiana took it upon herself to prepare me for my wedding night when marriage to Noctis was announced,” Lunafreya breathed, rocking her hips against Ardyn’s thigh and pressing her sex against him through their clothes. “I was not aware that I had you to thank for her education.”

Ardyn grinned wolfishly, supporting Lunafreya’s weight in one arm while flicking his fingertips against her nipples until she cried out. “Unfortunately, I’m afraid I’m not the gentle lover that she prepared you for.” He carded his fingers through her hair and dragged her face to meet his, knocking loose the braid pinned to the side of her head.

“My gentle lover could stand to realize that I am no porcelain doll,” she returned with only the hint of a nervous quaver in her voice, and Noctis sucked in a sharp breath as Ardyn roughly lifted Lunafreya with both hands onto the bed. He had no idea that his queen had any interest in sex the way that Ardyn preferred, and for a moment worried if she understood what she was getting herself into. Her hands went to the buckles on her belt, and no sooner had the fasteners opened than Ardyn stripped the loose silk garment from her lower body. Ardyn stepped back to undress himself and Noctis was treated to the vision of Lunafreya, naked save for the panties she knew he liked best, her concentration trained on Ardyn as he dropped his clothes next to Noctis’s discarded formalwear. He was a tiny bit envious of the way that she stared when Ardyn stepped out of his green pinstriped pants, but Noctis was intimately aware of the other man’s endowment. Noctis’s asshole twitched at the memory of Ardyn’s cock, and his hand fell between his legs, grasping his dick and slowly stroking along his shaft in an attempt to release some of the built-up tension in his groin.

Lunafreya’s hands went to her hips to remove her panties, and Ardyn tutted at her, shaking his head. “Leave those on for a bit, Lady Lunafreya. I’m nearly finished here,” he said, glancing over at Noctis for the first time in several minutes. “Already?”

“What of it? You make me jerk off for you all the time,” he countered, and Ardyn made a conciliatory noise, shrugging his shoulders.

“Touché,” Ardyn said, stepping out of his underwear and dropping them on top of the rest of his clothes. Lunafreya’s eyes went wide as Ardyn moved to stand next to Noctis, his erection on full display. The thatch of auburn hair didn’t obscure the size of his dick; it wasn’t the longest, but it was the thickest that Noctis had experienced, and by the look on Lunafreya’s face it was the largest than she had ever seen. “Didn’t anyone tell the two of you that it’s impolite to stare?”

Her blue eyes went to Noctis for a moment and then back to Ardyn. “I…” She squirmed on the bed, her gaze full of lust as she wet her dry lips with her tongue.

“Oh, I’m not actually offended,” Ardyn laughed, and Lunafreya shook her head.

“I want you,” she said, her voice resolute. “Come to me, Ardyn.” She rolled over until she was on her hands and knees, crawling across the spacious mattress towards Ardyn, who met Lunafreya at the edge of the bed.

Ardyn turned back to Noctis, who continued to stroke his cock slowly. “I must say, you two continue to surprise me,” he said. “Noct, you’d best not get ahead of us, understand?”

Noctis looked up at Ardyn for a moment, catching the auburn-haired man’s gaze. “Lunafreya, how about we make this into an exercise in self-control for our impatient King?” Ardyn continued. Lunafreya pulled herself to her knees, her body on full display in front of Noctis. “He’s to keep jerking off while he watches us, but here’s the catch: you tell him when he can come, and if he disregards your wishes, the consequences are yours to choose.”

If Lunafreya blushed any harder, she would be the mirror image of a Lucian pepper. “All right,” she agreed, “Noctis, are you okay with this?”

“Uh huh,” Noctis nodded, resuming the motion of his hand on his dick, palming the head as Ardyn placed his hands on Lunafreya’s shoulders, toppling her back onto the bed and pulling her by the ankles towards the edge. Ardyn turned Lunafreya at a slight angle so that Noctis had a full view of both of them before grasping her legs with his large hands. His balls were already starting to feel tight against his body, and he reluctantly slowed his hand; Noctis couldn’t let himself get so close this quickly.

“He’s so much bigger than you, Noctis,” Lunafreya sighed, Ardyn’s hands caressing the outsides of her thighs, her breath growing quicker as Ardyn’s palms moved to the tops of her legs. His long fingers wrapped around her inner thighs, parting her legs enough for Noctis to see him run a finger along her lace-covered slit, drawing a lazy circle at the top with his fingertip. “There, please...that’s good,” she begged Ardyn, frustration and need written all over her normally tranquil face.

Ardyn smiled down at Lunafreya. “Did Noct not tell you how patient I can be?” His fingertip traced along the edge of her panties, following the scrap of fabric along the hollow of her hip to the tiny pearl buttons holding the sides together. “I like these,” he said, “Gentiana always wore black.”

“They're Noctis’s favorite,” Lunafreya replied, and Noctis nodded.

Ardyn hummed thoughtfully. “It’d be a shame if anything happened to them, then.”

Lunafreya huffed with exasperation. “I’ll tear them off myself if you insist on doing nothing but teasing me,” she blurted out, and Ardyn released Lunafreya’s legs, her ass falling to the bed with a soft thud.

“If you insist,” Ardyn said, and Noctis and Lunafreya gasped in unison when Ardyn casually tore the white lace in half along the side seams, buttons scattering across the floor as he tossed them at Noctis’s feet.

Common sense dictated that Noctis should have been offended at the impudent gesture, but Lunafreya’s unhinged expression of desire and Ardyn’s resultant violent fervor stoked the fire in his body, precome leaking from the tip of his cock as he tried to keep his pace in check. They were both gorgeous, Noctis thought, gritting his teeth and slicking his hand with his own fluid. Ardyn spread Lunafreya’s legs again, showing Noctis how aroused Lunafreya had become. “Does he turn you on like this?”

“No…” Lunafreya shook her head, her blonde hair tangled beneath her head. “He’s never made me feel like you do,” she whined as Ardyn slipped two fingers inside of her, drawing them in and out of her cunt as he rolled her nipple between the fingers on his other hand. Ardyn released her nipple, laving it with his tongue and humming appreciatively at the wet noises her body made as he fingered her.

“You’re so wet, so ready for me, my dear Lunafreya,” he said, cooing sweetly at her while adding his ring finger to his middle and index, “Can you come for me?”

“Of course...please, Ardyn,” Lunafreya begged, biting her lip, “Gentiana once told me...women can have more than one orgasm, but I haven’t…” she moaned. “Make me come like Noctis never could.” Ardyn’s laugh resonated through Noctis as much as it apparently did Lunafreya, sending a shiver down his spine. His hand hastened again on his cock as Ardyn pulled his slick fingers out of her pussy and concentrated his attention on her clit.

Lunafreya fisted the sheets in her hands, her toes curling around the edge of the bed when Ardyn pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, twisting sharply until she shrieked. She wasn’t normally this loud when they made love; the image of Ardyn taking her apart with four fingers was one that Noctis would never forget. “Noct looks surprised,” Ardyn said nonchalantly, “I take it you’re not normally a screamer?” He slowed down for a moment, leaning in to lave her nipple with his tongue, worrying the sensitized nub with his teeth while his hand continued to work between her legs. The twin sensations were too much for Lunafreya to bear; she arched her back off of the bed and Noctis tipped his head back, pleasure coursing through him as he watched Ardyn slow his hand, caressing her inner thighs and waiting patiently until she came down from her orgasm. When she cracked her eyes open, Ardyn resumed his previous ministrations, and within moments Lunafreya’s hips jerked roughly into Ardyn’s palm once more. .

“Ardyn,” she moaned, “I can’t, I...I can’t take it anymore.” Lunafreya lifted her head off of the bed, and Noctis groaned; she was more beautiful than he had imagined from this vantage point.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow, then crouched at the edge of the bed, draping her legs over his shoulders. “You seem to be enjoying yourself,” he said, “Why would I stop?”

“Because you’re going to ruin me, Noctis will never be good enough for me again,” Lunafreya’s filter seemed to have disappeared along with her second orgasm, and Noctis groaned loudly, his ass raising off of the chair as his own climax approached. He met Ardyn’s gaze when the other man turned around, and suddenly remembered the rules of the game. Even if Lunafreya wouldn’t remember to punish him, Ardyn certainly would, and he dropped his cock at the same time Ardyn draped Lunafreya’s legs over his shoulders, his mouth on her clit and thick fingers filling her cunt; he was preparing her to be fucked, in the same way he always did for Noctis.

“Have mercy on me,” Lunafreya cursed in her self-styled way, heels digging into Ardyn’s shoulders while she rode out another orgasm. “Stop, I really can’t come anymore,” she said, lifting her legs off of Ardyn and sliding backwards on the bed.

“That’s a shame,” Ardyn clucked, eyeing Noctis as he drew the back of his hand across his mouth and chin. “You were almost too much for Noct, he nearly came while watching me get you off.”

“I didn’t know you could actually come until it hurt,” Lunafreya said through labored breaths, “But…” her eyes strayed down to Ardyn’s prick, “it wouldn't be fair to stop now.”

“I don’t think “fair” is the deciding factor anymore,” Ardyn said, watching Noctis stroke his cock as he took his own in hand, following Noctis’s lead as he slicked the head with precome. “You want my cock, don’t you?”

Noctis swallowed, and Lunafreya nodded. “I want you inside me,” she said, looking straight at Noctis as she continued. “Every bit of you. Make him carry me to the bath after you’re done with me, when I can’t walk on my own.”

“Just remember what you asked for,” Ardyn said, taking Lunafreya’s hips in his hands again and easing her onto all fours so that she was facing Noctis on the other end of the bed. It was a position that he never had the opportunity to see his wife in; he preferred to see his partner’s face while making love. Regardless of whether Ardyn remembered that from their numerous trysts or if the choice was entirely self-serving, Noctis gazed at Lunafreya’s lidded eyes and red cheeks, sighing longingly and spitting into his palm. He wished he had some of the lube Ardyn always kept close at hand, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“Do you like watching us, my love?” Lunafreya’s blown pupils were trained on Noctis’s swollen erection.

He nodded. “You're beautiful when you lose control, Luna. You're never this wild with me.”

Lunafreya started to respond when Ardyn grasped her hips, holding her in place with one large hand and beginning to slide his dick inside her. Her eyes went wide, his girth painful at first. Ardyn took a deep breath, shaking his head and slapping Lunafreya’s ass.

“If I didn't know better I'd think this was your first time,” he said through his teeth, and she squeaked as he pushed further inside. Tears sprang to her eyes and Noctis swallowed, vaguely ashamed at how hard he was from watching his Queen try to take so much more than she was used to. At the same time he knew how good it felt to be stretched open by Ardyn, and he committed himself to lasting long enough to make love to Lunafreya after Ardyn finished fucking her.

“I don't know if it will…” Lunafreya gasped, rocking her hips upwards to give Ardyn better access.

“It’ll fit,” Ardyn responded with a sharp thrust, in a single movement burying himself entirely inside her cunt. Lunafreya grasped handfuls of the bedsheets to keep herself steady while Ardyn fucked her slowly at first, gradually increasing his pace until her small body shook with the force of his movements. Noctis watched the look on her face turning from discomfort to delight; his balls began to pull back against his body while his hand furiously jerked his straining cock. He was approaching the edge again and groaned, denying himself the release he desperately needed at this point. Ardyn had made him edge before, but it was entirely different to do it when Lunafreya was in front of him, squirming against the bed as Ardyn fucked her with reckless abandon.

Ardyn looked up from Lunafreya, pausing for a moment to smirk at Noctis. He slowed and shook his hair out of his eyes, gauging the other man’s response. “Don't stop,” Lunafreya pleaded, her eyes meeting Noctis’s as well. Her cheek was pressed into the mattress, muffling her words. “After I was taken into captivity...I used to fantasize about the Chancellor having his way with me,” she confessed, her words punctuated by the sound of Ardyn’s hips resuming their staccato against her ass. “If I had known in life...what I do now…” she said between heavy breaths, her fingers gripping the sheets, “Were this my first time, you would spoil me for Noctis, the way you always wanted to…”

“Strictly speaking, I did, but not in the pleasurable way you speak of,” Ardyn replied with a sinister laugh. “Oh, Lunafreya…I’m afraid I'm not going to last much longer.” He held her hips in both hands, pulling out until his slick, thickly veined shaft was visible to Noctis, then pushed back inside slowly, delaying his own orgasm for a few more moments.

“Come inside me, just like you do for Noctis,” she said, “I want all of you, and when you're done, Noctis will-“ Mid-sentence, Ardyn shoved Lunafreya down into the mattress until her face was nearly buried in the sheets, only her wide, dark eyes visible to Noctis. She shrieked when Ardyn abruptly grasped her ponytail and pulled her head upwards so that Noctis could see her face, wild with desire; precome dripped down Noctis’s shaft, his prick so sensitive at this point that jerking off was half agony, half ecstasy.

Ardyn tipped his head forward, auburn hair falling back in his eyes while he held Lunafreya by the waist and groaned, snapping his hips against her ass a few more times as he came with a shout, dropping her hair in the throes of his climax. Lunafreya’s knees buckled under the force of Ardyn’s weight and he caught her with an arm around her midsection. The sudden movement caused him to pull out about halfway, and Ardyn sucked in a sharp breath as Lunafreya unsuccessfully attempted to rearrange herself.

“Oh no, it's getting everywhere…” she giggled bashfully, and looked up at Noctis, who couldn't remember a time that he wanted to come so badly since he first figured out how to have an orgasm. “Come here, Noctis,” she said, angling her neck around to look at Ardyn, “He’s made such a mess of me, clean me up before his come gets everywhere.”

“And then?” he asked, his voice filled with hopeful desire as he finally joined Ardyn and Lunafreya atop the mattress.

“Then it’s your turn, of course. Maybe Ardyn can help you with that?”

Ardyn sighed reproachfully. “Is this how Insomnia always treats its guests, you put them to work?” His softening cock slid out of Lunafreya’s cunt, and Noctis quickly took Ardyn’s spot on all fours between his wife’s spread legs, the taste of their mingled fluids sharp on his tongue. While he'd gone down on both Ardyn and Lunafreya individually, tasting them at the same time was an entirely new sort of debauchery. Ardyn stepped away for a moment, leaving Noctis and Lunafreya alone on the bed while he rummaged in their bedside table with the familiarity of a frequent visitor.

“Couldn’t you just, like, conjure...” Noctis looked up to object, but his momentary dissent dissolved into a long groan when Lunafreya’s hands in his hair dragged his face back to the apex of her thighs. He went back to work, concentrating on her long sighs and trembling body, wondering if it was even possible to coax another orgasm from her at this point. The bed sank behind Noctis, and moments later three of Ardyn’s slick fingers sank into his asshole while his warm, freshly lubricated hand encircled Noctis’s cock. He groaned against his wife, realizing that she was relaxed to the point that he could fit his entire hand inside her body if he tried. Ardyn nudged his adept fingers against Noctis’s prostate, sending pleasure coursing through his body like an electric current. He jerked forward, rutting ferociously into Ardyn’s hand.

“Noctis,” Lunafreya’s soft voice was barely audible over Noctis’s heavy breathing, “Touch me, feel what he did to me, don’t just think about it.” She gently released his hand from her thigh, guiding his hand back against her slit. Ardyn slowed his hand, meeting Lunafreya's gaze over the back of Noctis’s head. He crooked his fingers inside Noctis’s body, and Noctis pressed the same three fingers into his wife, the fact that she was wet with Ardyn’s come as well as her own adding fuel to his fire. Mimicking Ardyn’s earlier motion, he worked up to a fourth finger soon after, rounding his slim hand and curving it to fit her shape. Lunafreya made a choked noise, her voice rising impossibly high, and Noctis flicked his eyes upwards to see her back propped up on a pillow, eyes wide and damp, watching as Noctis eased his thumb into her body. He was incredulous and it appeared Lunafreya was as well.

“He felt so good, Noctis, just massive compared to you...I wonder if I could do this to you, after Ardyn finishes with you,” Lunafreya murmured. Noctis paused for a moment, processing the fact that Lunafreya just suggested fisting him after Ardyn fucked him, and decided that asking for this threesome was one of the better ideas he had ever come up with. “I think you’ve earned your pleasure by now.” She looked up at Ardyn, whose hands began to coax Noctis’s pleasure from him with renewed fervor.

Obediently, Noctis pulled his hand out of his wife’s cunt and dropped his head against her abdomen, submitting to the pleasures of Ardyn’s thick fingers in his ass and encircling his cock. He grit his teeth and sighed into Lunafreya’s soft skin as his orgasm slammed through him at last, ropes of semen streaking the dark bedsheets. It had been long enough since he had edged this many times that he had forgotten the cathartic release that accompanied the agony of denial, and when he finally caught his breath and opened his eyes, Lunafreya was stroking his dark hair and Ardyn was wiping his hands off on a towel, a satisfied grin spread across his face.

“I must say, Insomnia is a much more hospitable place than it was the last few times I visited,” Ardyn chuckled, dropping the towel on the empty chair next to him. “The reign of King Lucis Caelum CXIV is markedly different than most before him...although LXIX did live up to his suffix.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, and Lunafreya covered her mouth to hide her smile. As she tugged the top sheet loose and wrapped it around her body, Ardyn strode to the side of the bed, still unashamedly nude. He crossed his arms over his chest while surveying the tangled lovers. “How are you feeling, Lunafreya?”

“Sore,” she admitted, “but good. Noctis wasn’t kidding.” Her pale skin was pink with exertion and her hair had come loose, draping in waves around her shoulders. She smiled at Noctis, who had rolled to his side.

“About me? Ardyn asked, and Lunafreya turned slightly redder.

“I didn’t think...either of you would fit,” she admitted. “You’re very well endowed.”

Ardyn‘s mouth curled into a smirk, and Noctis squeezed her hand. “I didn’t think he would either, the first time.” He remembered the anticipation as if their first time was only yesterday.

She looked to either man and smiled. “I’m glad we did this. Did you both enjoy yourselves?”

“Without a doubt,” Ardyn said, “My only regret is that I couldn’t get hard again soon enough to make your little fantasy there at the end a reality. I for one would love to see that happen.” Lunafreya twisted Noctis’s hair around her fingers, shrugging her shoulders noncommittally.

“Well,” Noctis said, finding his words slowly, “I guess there’s next time…?” He glanced up at Lunafreya, her flushed face smiling. “If it’s okay with you, Luna.”

“With pleasure,” she replied, “Should our guest be willing to grace with his presence again.”

Ardyn scratched his beard stubble thoughtfully as he wandered back to the other end of the bed, sorting through the pile of discarded clothing until he found what was his. He began dressing, and the trio were silent until Noctis finally spoke. “Are you going now?” There was a touch of regret in his voice, although in his heart he knew from the beginning that Ardyn wouldn’t stay, no matter how their rendezvous played out.

“My work here is done,” Ardyn said, sliding his belt through the loops and shrugging his shirt onto his shoulders. “It seems as good a time as any to take my leave.” Lunafreya’s arms encircled Noctis’s shoulders while they watched Ardyn dress. She squeezed his shoulder gently; as usual, she could sense his feelings too well. “Should the King and Queen entreat me with another invitation to their kingdom, I would be more than happy to return.”

“Perhaps it would do both our nations well to engage in closer diplomatic ties,” Lunafreya said, resting her chin against Noctis’s messy black hair. “I...also have some ideas that I’d like to propose next time we see you. I’d see you out but…” she laughed ruefully, “I’m not decent, I’m afraid.”

“I think I prefer you when you’re indecent, if we’re being honest,” Ardyn replied. “Exhausted and sated is a good look on both of you.” He scanned the room for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. “That’s right, my hat is in the other room. I suppose I’ll see myself out, then.”

“Wait,” Noctis said, extending his hand towards Ardyn almost involuntarily.

“Ah yes, that’s right - can’t leave without a kiss goodbye,” the older man chuckled, and Lunafreya smiled knowingly. Ardyn leaned in and pressed his lips to Noctis’s. Their kiss continued for a few moments until Lunafreya delicately cleared her throat.

“Don’t worry, there’s more where that came from,” Ardyn murmured, breaking their kiss and turning his attention to Lunafreya while keeping his fingers entwined with Noctis’s. “Careful now, if you both keep this up, you might convince me to stay the night after all.” He stepped back and adjusted his clothes, running a hand through his hair and opening the door. “Until we meet again,” he said with a wave of his hand.

From the tangled sheets of their bed, Noctis and Lunafreya watched Ardyn close the bedroom door behind him. They quietly waited to hear the outer chamber door open and close, and when they heard nothing, Lunafreya finally asked. “Do you think he’s still there?”

“He never let doors and walls stop him before...why start now?” Noctis shrugged, crawling over Lunafreya’s legs to sit next to her, arm draped over her shoulders. “Sorry I made a mess out of the bed,” he said, eyeing the wet spot on the sheets with chagrin. “Didn’t think I’d ever hear you say stuff like that,” he continued, kissing her forehead. “It was kind of awesome.”

Lunafreya nodded, tilting her chin upwards to kiss her husband. “It was a little bit strange at first, but once I saw how much you liked it...” she replied, her cheeks still flushed.

“That’s kinda why I wanted him to join us,” Noctis confessed. “You never really let yourself go with me. I’m probably guilty of the same with you.”

“You aren’t wrong,” she said in a small voice, “Even here in the afterlife, I’ve always felt a certain need to keep up appearances...even with you,” Lunafreya admitted, pursing her lips. “I can’t believe I had a threesome. Gentiana would lose her mind if she knew,” she said, a hint of guilt in her voice. “I hope you aren’t mad about anything I said, I kind of got carried away in the heat of the moment.”

“Nah, I meant it when I said it was hot to hear you talk like that. I didn’t realize I would like it so much, to be honest.” Noctis explained. “Maybe we could experiment with other stuff sometime.”

“He’s really rubbed off on you,” Lunafreya covered her mouth as she giggled. “I’m clearly far less experienced than either of you two, but if there’s something else you’ve always wanted to try…?”

“With you?” Noctis replied hopefully.

“With you, or with Ardyn too,” she replied.

His eyes lit up. “The list is long.”

Luna’s expression turned mischievous. “Then I suppose it’s a good thing that we’ve got all the time in the world, isn’t it?”

Halfway through the wooded path that connected Solheim to Insomnia, Ardyn abruptly gave Izunia’s reins a sharp tug, slowing her gallop in order to fish his vibrating cell phone out of his coat pocket. The chocobo took the opportunity to drink from a nearby river and preen her black feathers while Ardyn read the message on the screen.

> Same time next week?

Ardyn grinned down at the text message, typing his response. Most of his existence on Eos had been spent anticipating his own death, but he hadn’t expected death to feel this much like coming back to life.

> I’ll be there with bells on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna with a libido is my jam, people. I hope these three have a wonderful (after)life together. 
> 
> Thanks to Pink Floyd for the chapter titles :)


End file.
